Nano-size magnetic crystals will be grown in vitro in the interior cavity of apoferritin. Adsorption and film-forming behavior of this magnetoferritin at the silica-water interface will be studied. The two-dimensional lattice order, and the structural stability of magnetoferritin in the monolayer formed on silica surface will be studied using high voltage eolectron microscopy and-or scanning electron microscopy.